Fifty Words, Fifty Sentences
by chibichan998
Summary: One-sentence drabbles based off word prompts.


1) Snowflake  
>Jade sighed, taking a seat in the snow before becoming still, letting it slowly cover her hat, her hands, her crossed legs.<p><p>

2) Slow  
>Dave's orange eyes widened as he saw the blade through his brother's chest, time seeming to slow to a stop as his echoing sprite voice stuttered, "B-bro, stop playing, I know you're not dead."<p>

3) Bridging  
>It was John's goal now (hypothetically, at least) to build a bridge across the canyon separating the two races, humans and trolls, keeping them and their ways of life, their looks, their likes, even their language, from joining together in a peaceful union.<p>

4) Dairy  
>oink oink motherfuckers ((First thing my Dave muse said when I saw this. What the fuck-))<p>

5) Loincloth  
>After the game was over, as John watched Tarzan with his father, he sunk into sadness, regret, pain; some things would never be the same.<p>

6) Bandstand  
>Jade growled, setting her piccolo down to fix her stand, the one the now smirking Dave had thrown a drumstick at.<p>

7) Incurable  
>Your name is Dave Strider, the Knight of Time, alive yet dead, unable to use those powers to go back to a time when everything felt right.<p>

8) Isle  
>Jade, legs dangling over the edge of the dock, looked into distance, at the stars, leaving her to wonder if there were other worlds out there.<p>

9) Hammock  
>Jade had always preferred falling asleep in her hammock; it was the only place she could actually find peace.<p>

10) Wilt  
>As the flames of two ending universes engulfed her, she felt herself wilting, shrivelling away, dying like the flower she was named for in the unbearable heat.<p>

11) Severing  
>Bro refused to grow close to anyone, cutting off all ties, all emotions, all feelings of love or hate or pity for everyone in the world, everyone except Dave.<p>

12) Autograph  
>Whenever someone asked for an autograph from "the boy who saved the world," John merely shook their hand... with a joy buzzer, of course.<p>

13) Organisation Rose's eyes focused on the blood-splattered books around her as she descended, noting how perfectly they were organised despite the wide range of languages they were written in.

14) Conquering Jack smirked, pointed teeth barely showing through his charcoal lips, as he watched the Strider writhe at his feet, every move he made useless as he died by his own blade.

15) Sled  
>She never had a sled, but she did have a willing dog.<p>

16) Shade  
>Gamzee stood back, admiring his artwork, painted in a thousand shades of blood, almost perfect, missing only one colour: highblood purple.<br>((Surprised I didn't do something about the Striders?))

17) Prodigy  
>John's fingers danced across the keys, a memorised sonata echoing through the air, and his father heard not a single error.<p>

18) Mural  
>Bro around the streets of the city he called home, where no brick went untouched by the paintbrushes of street artists or the spray paint cans of rival gangs.<p>

19) Stratagem  
>Doc Scratch leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs as he watched the events that had been so carefully planned unfold.<p>

20) Carrot  
>Terezi frowned; it seemed she had accidentally picked up the orange chalk, not the red.<p>

21) Distance  
>After only a single chat session, Feferi felt as if the distance between herself and Sollux was only a few feet, not a whole ocean.<p>

22) Regret  
>Eridan shook in horror, the veil over his eyes and clouding his mind vanishing as he realised he had just murdered his moriail.<p>

23) Cheating  
>Vriska closed her eyes, finally accepting that this was one game she couldn't cheat at.<p>

24) Nuisance  
>Jack hated that, all because of a prototyping with a dog, he couldn't find the heart the girl.<p>

25) Poem  
>Tavros didn't understand, what was the difference between rap and poetry besides the way you said it out loud?<p>

26) Flight  
>Davesprite spread his wings but didn't stop falling; it was as if all the wind in the Land of Wind and Shade had died away.<p>

27) Court  
>Terezi banged her cane against her desk, grinning as she yelled to her dolls, "Court is now in session!"<p>

28) Initials  
>Jade sat back, reading over the letter from the mysterious "JE" she called her penpal.<p>

29) Pie  
>Gamzee noticed his pies tasted more metallic than usual, but instead of finding out why he simply blamed Nepeta's severed head, which sat next to his latest (as well as first) masterpiece.<p>

30) Trust  
>Karkat refused to trust anybody, not even himself.<p>

31) Melody  
>Rose hummed a tune, a soft melody whose origins she couldn't place.<p>

32) Blink  
>Bro hesitated for a split second, more than enough time for Jack to plunge a sword through his chest.<p>

33) Spray  
>The renegade's blood splattered the sovereign slayer's face, crimson standing out on black.<p>

34) Rear  
>Sollux was known for coming in last, and even though it was he that created the game he was the final troll to join.<p>

35) Identity  
>The exiled villein, now shamed of his name, his face, his everything, picked up the only thing he could find, old shreds of cloth, and wrapped them around him, hiding his past.<p>

36) Making  
>Where doing this bro, where making this hapen.<p>

37) Call  
>Rose growled when her call (or text, so to speak) was answered with only naks.<p>

38) Annoying  
>Karkat flew into a rage, yelling, "You all didn't get shit done while I was asleep!"<p>

39) Observation  
>All the questant saw was in the panicked Parcel Mistress was herself, in the same situation: being forced to rule.<p>

40) Future  
>Dave could feel it, feel the fire and heat growing, burning his skin as the universe collapsed in front of him, feel and hear the metronome pounding in his head, marking the passage of time that was slowly ticking forward.<p>

41) Fear  
>Aradia didn't have a fear of dying anymore; she was 0kay with everything.<p>

42) Aim  
>Jake took careful aim out his bedroom window, ready to fire at whatever intruder appeared outside his home... although it was highly unlikely that anyone would be coming across the ocean anytime soon.<p>

43) Play  
>Nepeta giggled at Terezi's reply to their wonderful roleplay, a somewhat humourous adventure of AC and GC through the wondrous land of Alternia.<p>

44) Men  
>Kanaya ignored any advances by the male trolls: she had no interest in them and didn't need them occupying the time she could spend sewing.<p>

45) Writing  
>Rose carefully chronicled their adventures throughout the game, disguising them as an online walkthough.<p>

46) Leading  
>Karkat climbed up on top of the counter that held the twelve's computers, yelling out orders to them one at a time.<p>

47) Guarantee  
>Though Rose didn't like it, she knew Doc Scratch was the only person that guaranteed the truth and only the truth.<p>

48) Record  
>Bro sighed, deciding to ignore the fact that his favourite record was missing; after all, Dave <em>had<em> been boasting that he was making the sickest remix ever.

49) Believing  
>Jane moved forward, head held high, believing that anything can happen as long as you have hope.<p>

50) Go  
>they expect me to go and save the world? :B<p> 


End file.
